


Dawn of Aquarius: The Podfic

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, First time for everything, Friends to Lovers, I'm not going to spend an hour putting all the DoA tags here, Kensington Market, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: In 1969, Roger Taylor and Freddie Bulsara open a stall together in Kensington Market. This is a coming of age tale and a love-story. It isn't a fairytale. It's just life.- - -(The podfic version.)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: nastally reads... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Dawn of Aquarius: The Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn of Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372263) by [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally). 



> Sooo, I guess for the actor in me it was simply far too tempting. Of course I want to bring the characters I wrote in this story to life and do my magnum opus justice. 😅
> 
> No, I absolutely can't promise that I will actually finish recording the whole entire thing, considering the amount of work that goes into this. But hey, I hope some of you enjoy this. If you've never read it, here's your chance to have it read to you and see what all the fuss is about.

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [Dawn of Aquarius, chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/dawn-of-aquarius-chapter-1)


End file.
